Chucks, which removably secure articles, such as tools or work-pieces, to machine tools, are well known in the art. Such chucks may employ flexible collets, which may expand or contract radially, to releasably grip the article in the chuck.
It has been known that occasionally, the gripped article may slide axially relative to the chuck, especially when relatively large axial cutting forces act on the article. Such axial sliding is undesirable, and may adversely affect the quality of the work-piece, the life of the tool, or both.
It is an object of the present disclosure to present an improved chuck. This object is attained with the subject matter in accordance with the claims.